It was just a joke, right?
by Neo uno emos
Summary: Examination of the episode "Your Ed here", my first post. Not a theme I usually right about. I'll continue the story if it gets some attention. To be updated soon! Grammatical changes added.
1. Chapter 1

_(Many people look at the episode of Ed Edd N Eddy "Your Ed Here" as evidence of Double D and Eddy's affection toward each other, I have a different interpretation. Sorry EddXEddy Shippers.)_

It was a cold December evening, Kevin and Nazz decided to throw a "study party" in preparation for the fall semester. The Eds were invited, despite the fact that they weren't exactly friends with the other kids in the cul de sac_ (note: This story takes place before the big picture show)_. There was plenty of refreshments for the kids to enjoy as well as movies and video games on Kevin's big screen TV. Everyone was having a good time and uncharacteristically enjoying each other's company, everyone except Double D who found a secluded corner in the kitchen to actually study for his exams.

Sometime into the party Nazz noticed Ed and Eddy at the refreshment table alone. Eddy was wearing a cheap dimestore robe, matching small fez, and a pair of khakis; the robe was slightly opened to reveal drawn on chest hair. Ed wore his normal attire with a gratuitous bow tie. Eddy stood beside Ed trying to look "cool", pointing and winking at people as they passed by. Ed meanwhile stuffed himself with cocktail weenies and cheese cubes.

"Hey Eddy"

Nazz greeted the shorter Ed. As the Eds noticed Nazz they quickly started to sweat and shake with nervousness. A mesh of cheese and meat slowly began to ooze from Ed's mouth...

"..He hey Nazz... ccc cool party, am I right?" Eddy nervously managed respond. Despite his previous nervousness, Ed confidently (albeit with his usual awkwardness) interjected, "DOES NAZZ WANT A CHEESE CUBE EDDY?" spraying the chewed foodstuffs on to Eddy as he quickly handed Nazz the platter.

While Eddy was visibly annoyed, Nazz just laughed, "You're funny, actually I was wondering where Double D is"

Cleaning himself off with the table napkins (inadvertedly smearing his chest hair) Eddy responded "I dunno, knowing sock head he's probably studyin' some where..."

After that conversation, Eddy reprimanded Ed for "throwing off his mojo". Nazz laughed to herself as she searched for the other Ed. It was a shame that the entire cul de sac could get together without any fuss, and Double D wasn't there to enjoy it. She eventually stumbled upon the ed boy quietly sitting in a corner in the kitched with a stack of textbooks. Similarly to Ed, he wore is typical attire complete with a gratuitous windsor tie. Although he came to the house wearing a sweater which he neatly folded on top of a stack of books. Nazz and Kevin actually left the Kitchen off limits due to the mess they made preparing the snacks, but Double D managed to clean it up during his time alone.

"Hi Double D, um... thanks for cleaning up."

Like Ed and Eddy before him, Double D was nervous at the prospect of speaking to Nazz (especially in a room alone).

"W..why Hello Nazz, please implore Kevin to forgive me. As I recall, we were restricted for coming into his kitchen but I believe I've thoroughly compensated by taking the liberty to tidy up the mess. I have also compiled a list each article of tupperware, glassware, and silverware I placed into a particular drawer or cabinet just in case Kevin's family arranged them differently."

Nazz responded, "Wow dude, Kevin's kitchen has never been this clean. But uh, why aren't you in the party with everyone else?"

"Forgive me," He said earnestly, "but I was under the impression that it was a _study_party, with the party term being a tongue in cheek metaphor for the get togather. As such I actually put off my daily study regimen in anticipation of this event. Of course it seems that there's more emphasis on the 'party' over the study aspect. But.. um... if you'd like WE can sss study together? After all, the semester exams are next week."

Nazz responded kindly, "No thanks dude," as she exited the Kitchen Edd resumed his studies feeling somewhat relieved while distraught at the same time. In the hall she ran into Kevin.

"Is some one in there?!" He asked with a hostle tone. "My parents will KILL ME if someone saw how messy my kitchen is."

Nazz responed, "Relax dude, Double D cleaned it up, actually did a good job too."

"Well," Kevin said as his mood softened "tell maid _Marian_I said thank you." He cackled as he rejoined the party.

Nazz laughed to herself as well. That summer Kevin announced to the cul de sac Eddy and Double D's middle names, like the other kids she thought it was funny as well. Though one thing bothered her about that day...

**Flashback: "Your Ed Here" Nazz's perspective of the infamous kiss...**

"Hey Nazz" Kevin approached her on the side walk, "I can make Eddy **_kiss_**Double Dork, Hehehehe!"

"Okay... why?" Nazz laughed, but was puzzled by the randomness of the announcement.

"What? You don't think I can? Wait here he comes.." Kevin responded.

Eddy (dressed in Jimmy's clothes, from a previous request) noticed him and Nazz whispering to each other. "KEVIN DON'T!" He pleaded in a desperate voice, while Kevin motioned him over with his finger.

"I told Nazz here that you gonna kiss your _boyfriend_" Kevin said mockingly.

Dumbfounded, Eddy responded "I DON'T have a..."

"Unless there's something ELSE you want me to tell her..." Kevin interrupted.

"OH YEAH my... boyfriend... hey Kev could you... remind me who that is?" Eddy said nervously.

"The pretty one with the hat, bring him outside, dork. I want to see.. I mean _WE _want to see this happen so make it good n' deep!" Kevin continued "On the LIPS TOO!"

Eddy ran into his house grabbed Double D and pulled him outside and kissed him deeply on the lips. Both were disgusted by the event.

"You're Bad Kevin" Nazz said as she joined him in laughing "But why did you want to see them kiss?"

Nazz's question was drowned out when sarah asked in a loud voice "What's going on?" So she kept it to herself.

**End flashback**

Nazz always though that there was something suspicious about that request. Especially his slip of the tongue 'I want to see'. It was something different about that prank, but maybe she was overthinking it. After all it was just a joke, right? Regardless she decided to confront Kevin on that moment when they had some time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was proud of his "Maid Marian" comment; so much so that he decided to roll with it. When he saw "Dorky" posing near snack table, with his tacky robe and blue smear on his chest he couldn't resist.

"Hey **SKIPPER**!" He yelled across the room "Ya got some jizz on your chest!"

All the kids (including Ed, despite not hearing the joke) laughed at the Ed boy.

Eddy looked at his chest and he became deep Red. Covering himself up...

"Hey, princess skipper" Kevin joked "No need to cover up! Skipper!" He pulled off Eddy's robe.

The rest of the kids continued to laugh while Nazz whinced at the situation. She approached Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," Nazz interjected softly, "I think that joke's getting kind of old."

Kevin ignored her when he remembered out loud "Hey isn't 'Skipper' Barbie's little sister? Whaddya now you AND Double Dork have girl names!"

Double D heard Kevin's antics from the other room, quietly he gathered his things to leave. At the front door he motioned Eddy to leave with him. Eddy dragged Ed (and the snack table) with him as he left.

As the Eds left Kevin's mood shifted when he noticed Ed's parting gift. "Hey that's my snack table!" Motioning for the front door he was blocked by Nazz. "Way uncool Dude!" She scolded him, then left for the kitchen. "What's her problem?" He thought to himself, as he continued to party.

As a few hours past the party ended, Nazz spent the rest of the get together alone in the kitchen. She noticed Double D left his sweater, which picked up she wrapped around her hips. "I should have studied with you Dude... geometry is gonna kill me" She said to herself.

Kevin entered the kitchen

"... hmmm Double D did a good job..." he said honestly, while trying to make small talk with the girl he liked. After some silence between the two he spat out, "LOOK NAZZ, I'M SORRY. I know you wanted this party to be for everyone but... come on they gotta learn to take a joke! Everyone else was laughing even..."

Nazz interrupted "Why did you want to see Eddy kiss Edd?!" She was embarrassed by the bluntness of her own question.

Kevin froze, he tried to forget about that moment (ironically considering the events that unfolded a few hours prior). He played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Nazz built up some more courage "The day we learned Eddy and Double D's middle names." She said a matter of factly, "You bribed Eddy into Kissing Double D. And you said YOU WANTED to see it."

"C'mon Nazz, it was a joke," He said confidently, "spur of the moment, ya know?"

Nazz looked at him skeptically but she was too tired to continue the conversation. "Alright Kev", she yawned. "I guess that was a pretty weird question. I need to actually study now." She hugged Kevin, bidding him goodnight she went home.

As Nazz left his house, Kevin stood alone looking at Eddy's robe.

"It was just a joke..." Kevin said to himself, uneasily.


End file.
